


Some Things Can't Be Helped

by moosemoose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemoose/pseuds/moosemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go see a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Can't Be Helped

Steve follows Bucky into the dark theater, following the movements of his silhouette. Several other patrons are already there but for the most part, the room is empty. The screen is displaying a newsreel showing President Roosevelt standing in the Oval Office with some important looking men in suits. Bucky leads Steve to two seats near the back -- far away from anyone else. The air is cool and Steve breathes deep, settling into his seat. Next to him Bucky laughs at something the President said. Steve feels the warmth radiating from him and quashes the old desire to reach out to it. Dutifully he keeps his hands folded in his lap and makes an effort to be engaged.

The newsreel ends and the credits for Robin Hood begin to play. Soon Steve gets lost in the film’s characters and story. He itches for a pencil to draw dark woods and archers robbing rich men from right under their noses. When Robin Hood plays the hero and saves the damsel in distress, Bucky leans over to whisper in Steve’s ear.

“I reckon that dame could hold her own in a fight. Looks tough enough.”

And Steve falls in love with him a little more. Bucky had a way of seeing the strength in others when no one else could. In particular he saw Steve for more than just his scrawny frame. He didn’t treat him like an invalid and Steve felt like he could conquer the world when Bucky was at his side.

Squinting in the afternoon sun after the film, Bucky slings an arm around Steve’s shoulders and suggests a bar nearby that he swears is popular with the local girls. He smiles at Steve and for a moment his face is framed in sunlight. Steve is doomed.

“Okay Buck.”

And if he happens to gaze a little longer at his best friend than at a pretty dame, well, some things can’t be helped.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bad Veins' Dancing on TV. This one is short, but hey. We all get our start somewhere.
> 
> I'm givemesweetlies on tumblr if you'd like to drop me a line.


End file.
